Le souffle de la vie
by hanabirakuroi
Summary: Konoha est détruit tout n'est plus que cendre et désolation. Le rêve de Naruto c'est envolé et le sourire de Sakura avec. Cette fanfiction retrace la vie de Sakura après la destruction de son village natal. Sasusaku. Cette fanfic est un DRAME !
1. Chapter 1

**le souffle de la vie**

**Chapitre 1**

-Sakura ! Rejoins, les lignes d'attaque ! cria l'Hokage tout en exécutant une série de signe destinée à l'ennemi.

L'Akatsuki avait lancé une attaque contre Konoha. Cela durait depuis plus de cinq jours à présent. Malheureusement pour le village du feu, les derniers membres de l'organisation étaient vraiment puissants, et montraient une force encore jamais connue du monde des ninjas. Des chakras tellement sombres et sinistres que plus un son ne provenait de la nature. Seuls les cris agonisants des corps lacérés, le son des armes s'entrechoquant ou encore le cri des combattants animaient la scène. Alors que l'organisation semblait pouvoir continuer ce rythme de combat pendant encore plusieurs jours, du côté du village, le bilan était grave. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignet de shinobis toujours en vie, tentant désespérément de sauver ce qu'il restait du village. Jamais dans toute l'histoire de Konoha, une bataille avait été si importante. Les incantations et invocations fusaient de toute part. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis humains. Des tonnes de cadavres calcinés, démembrés, pourris.

Sakura Haruno, âgée maintenant de vingt ans, savait que si son maître la sollicitait pour rejoindre la ligne d'attaque, c'était que la tournure que prenait la guerre était critique. Combien de ses amis étaient encore en vie ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle ne préférait pas y penser. La douleur qu'elle ressentait pour son village à présent détrui lui détruisait les entrailles. Tous ses souvenirs, tous les endroits où elle se réfugiait, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant toutes ses années venait de se briser en quelques jours à peine. Comme tout les autres encore en vie, elle devait supporter la douleur d'un passé détrui. Mais tant que cet enfer ne serrait pas fini, elle mettrait toute cette douleur de côté, et se contenterait de la transformer en rage pour continuer à pouvoir se battre.

La jeune femme avait beaucoup mûri, autant mentalement que physiquement. Son visage fin d'une couleur laiteuse uniforme mettait en valeur ses yeux d'un émeraude envoûtant. Son regard dégageait un soupçon d'agressivité, démontrant une certaine assurance. Son nez fin se raccordait à la perfection à ses lèvres délicates. Ses cheveux roses étaient d'une souplesse déconcertante malgré les heures de combat et la sueur accumulée. Ils retombaient gracieusement au creux de son cou fin et agréablement dessiné. Elle se mouvait avec souplesse entre les macchabées, évitant au maximum de les enlaidir plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Son habituel haut bordeaux avait été remplacé par une veste à manche mi-longues, plutôt large, qu'elle laissait ouverte pour plus de liberté dans ses mouvements. Un simple débardeur noir couvrait son buste, dévoilant ses formes généreuses. Ses main étaient couvertes de gants noirs s'élevant jusqu'à hauteur de son coude et laissant apparaître une partie de ses longs doigts fins. Une jupe blanche fendue sur le côté droit surmontait un short noir, lui arrivant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle était d'une beauté pure et sauvage, agressive et douce à la fois.

Sa vie sentimentale avait été laissée de côté, se concentrant sur ses entraînements, destinés à la rendre plus forte. Pourtant, le rapprochement qui avait eu lieux entre elle et Naruto depuis ces dernières années, prouvait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux amis d'enfance.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs à présent énormément respecté et n'aurait pas tardé à devenir Hokage. Cependant sans village l'Hokage n'existe plus.

- Sakura qu'es que tu fais là ? cria une voie que la jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien.

Lui aussi avait grandit. Il semblait être devenu la copie conforme du quatrième Hokage. Même carrure, même visage. Un charisme et une prestance incroyable. Une beauté envoûtante, même Sakura avait succombé à son charme.

De son côté, les conquêtes s'enchaînaient. Lui qui avait toujours était rejeté ne pouvait à présent plus combler toutes les attentes de ses prétendantes. Sa dernière conquête avait été Hinata. Devenue une jolie jeune femme, ils étaient restés ensemble deux mois. Sakura avait ressenti pour la première fois de la jalousie, sentiment qui ne dura pas longtemps puisque le jeune homme décida de rompre, considérant la brune trop ingrate envers Sakura. En effet, cette dernière n'avait pas été très agréable envers la fleur durant cette période. Tentant de la tenir loin de son homme, elle en était venue jusqu'à contrôler ses appels.

C'est Tsunade qui m'envoie !

Elle avait crié pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre tous, en évitant des parchemins explosifs, lancés par des fantômes ninjas, armée invoquée par l'ennemi.

- C'est totalement stupide, il ne reste plus que quelques médecins, s'énerva le blond.

- Dans ce cas, du côté des ninjas encore vivants, les effectifs ne doivent plus être énormes, répliqua t-elle.

Elle le vit grogner de mécontentement avant de s'élancer sur quelques assaillants. La jeune femme soupira puis fit de même. Alors qu'elle assénait un coup meurtrier à l'un de ses adversaires, elle reconnut les corps de quelques uns de ses amis. Malgré la vague de chagrin qui s'était emparée d'elle, elle ne fit rien, se reconcentrant du mieux qu'elle le put sur son combat. Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni la force de les pleurer.

Elle qui connaissait le code des ninjas par cœur était la mieux placée pour savoir que les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans un combat comme celui-ci. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tout donner, et qu'ils étaient morts de la plus belle des manières. Ceux qui resteraient en vie après cette bataille seraient considérés comme des faibles et des lâches. Ils allaient tous mourir, elle en était sûre. Quelques optimistes continuaient à croire en leur bonne étoile. Ils allaient tomber de haut. C'était la fin, mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle combattrait jusqu'au bout, pour ses principes, pour son village, pour ce qu'elle était, pour que son nom fasse parti des plus belles histoires. Pour que les quelques villageois qui ont pu s'enfuir racontent aux générations suivantes comment Konoha était tombé, et comment les ninjas s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout pour sauver au maximum ce village natal. Oui, elle voulait que lorsque l'on parle des « derniers combattants de Konoha », son nom en fasse aussi parti.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la fatigue se faisait plus intense et la jeune femme comptait sur le bout des doigts le temps qu'il lui restait à tenir debout. Bientôt, ses réserves de chakra seraient épuisées, et elle tomberait. L'un des fantômes viendrait alors prendre sa vie, elle l'attendrait, son seul regret aura été de ne pas mourir avec Naruto. Lui devait vivre. Contrairement à elle, il avait encore tant de choses à accomplir, et la première était de retrouver son meilleur ami, son « frère ». Il y arriverait, elle en était certaine.

Elle sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu. La terre qu'elle fissurait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, n'allait pas plus loin que deux mètres à présent. Elle pesta contre elle-même. Elle sentait Naruto qui la surveillait. Jamais il ne pourrait la laisser se débrouiller seule. C'est sans doute ce côté surprotecteur qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui. Ce genre d'attention la comblait. Perdue dans ses pensées, et considérablement affaiblie, elle ne sentit pas l'ennemi se glisser derrière elle. Pour éviter de se prendre l'attaque en plein poumons, elle positionna ses bras en croix devant elle. Le choc fut violent et la chaire de son bras fut entaillée sur tout le long. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur qu'elle ne put contenir. Puis elle se sentit projetée à une vitesse folle contre un arbre. Le coup fut tellement violent qu'elle se mordit brutalement la langue. Lorsqu'elle s'effondra au sol, une douleur épouvantable déchira ses côtes. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses doigts. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir une arme profondément enfoncée dans son foie. Elle aurait très bien pu se laisser mourir, mais son instinct de survie semblait vouloir la tenir en vie le plus longtemps possible. Elle procéda à une opération rapide, juste de quoi retirer l'arme. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle cracha tout le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche. Sa langue saignait abondement et lui causait une douleur insupportable. Elle tenta d'apercevoir son agresseur. De toute évidence, il l'avait considéré comme morte et l'avait laissé agoniser. Tant mieux ! Elle n'aura pas eu à sentir son cœur s'arracher lentement de son organisme. Car en effet, ces fantômes de l'ombre ne se battent qu'à une condition, il faut des cœurs palpitant en échange. Et en ce moment, pour eux, c'était buffet gratuit. Voilà pourquoi la plupart des cadavres n'avaient plus leur cœur.

Elle tenta de se relever. Elle finit par constater avec horreur que ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Les kunais avaient donc été empoisonnés, voilà pourquoi il l'avait laissé emporter son organe vital. Elle pesta. Si elle ne faisait pas vite, tout son corps allait l'abandonner. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution pour créer l'antidote, elle allait y passer. Elle avait des capacités d'analyse vraiment développées, et en toute circonstance, elle savait toujours quoi faire. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'entendait bien avec Shikamaru. A quelques centimètres d'elle se trouvait un rat entrain de se délecter des boyaux d'un mort qui empestait la charogne. Elle ne sentait plus vraiment cette odeur. Cela faisait plus de cinq jours qu'elle vivait avec à présent. Allongée au sol, elle composa une série de signes destinés à libérer une partie de son âme. Généralement, cette technique était utilisée pour réanimer une personne mourante au cours de missions. La jeune femme posséda le petit rongeur, vu sa taille, elle n'aurait pas de mal à le contrôler. La petite bête suivie les ordres mentaux donnés par la jeune femme. Plusieurs minutes après, il revint, traînant derrière lui une petite fiole, ainsi que quelques herbes. Elle s'empressa de libérer le petit être de son emprise et d'avaler son antidote du mieux qu'elle le put.

A présent, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Soit elle survivait, ou alors elle y laisserait la vie, se ferrait dévorer par les vers avant de servir d'engrais. Sa vision diminuait de plus en plus. Bientôt, elle ne distinguait plus que des formes noires et floues. Une larme perla le long de sa joue à présent crasseuse, le mélange de la boue et du sang l'avait rendu sale. Elle ne pleurait pas pour ça, non, être sale elle sans foutait royalement, à vrai dire. Étonnamment, elle avait peur. Peur de connaître ce qu'il y avait après la vie, pensant à se qu'elle ferait à ce moment si tout ce massacre n'était jamais arrivé. Elle serait sûrement entrain de lire, ou de flânée avec Naruto. Oui, il devait être près de six heures, elle serait donc au parc avec Naruto, allongée dans l'herbe, sa tête posée contre ses genoux. Elle, elle regarderait le ciel et caresserait doucement son visage.

……………………..

…………

…….

Une présence. Une aura diabolique, extrêmement obscure et sinistre. Un frisson parcouru son échine. Etait-elle en enfer ? Pourquoi l'atmosphère autour d'elle était-elle si lourde et funeste ? Une perle d'eau glacée éclata contre son visage. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Rapidement, elle se fit violente, mélangeant l'odeur de la mort à la charogne mouillée en décomposition. Si elle avait pu, elle en aurait vomi. Mais elle n'avait pas la force. Elle sentit la présence lugubre s'accroupir à ses côtés. Ses paupières la tiraillaient, mais elle voulait voir. Elle ne put que les ouvrir à demi. Pour seul témoin de ce paysage tragique, la lune. Elle éclairait toute la surface de combat, la pluie faisant office de larmes comme pour pleurer la folie de l'homme. Puis à côté de cette lumière, une silhouette, de carrure imposante, un homme. Comme par instinct, elle tenta dans un effort ultime de tendre son bras en direction de la forme. Elle tremblait fortement et son bras n'arrivait pas plus haut qu'à la hauteur de son ventre. Comme pour l'empêcher de produire le moindre mouvement, elle sentit une pression au niveau de son poignet. L'homme avait reposé son bras le long de son corps. Elle tenta de le détailler. Elle ne put rien voir d'autre que la forme de ses vêtements trempés. Elle eut beau froncer les sourcils, elle ne vit pas eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la main chaude de l'inconnu se poser contre sa joue. Rien que le peu de chaleur apportée lui procurait une sensation de bien être immense. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cette sensation. Elle suivait attentivement chaque mouvement de sa main, son pouce passa sur ses lèvres avant de descendre vers son menton. Elle devina qu'il essuyait le sang collé à sa bouche. Elle entendait le son de la pluie s'abattre durement contre le sol. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, procurant une sensation désagréable. L'homme passa l'un de ses bras sous ses cuisses tandis que l'autre glissait le long de son cou. Elle se sentit se faire soulever. La jeune femme cala sa tête contre son torse. Elle écouta les battements de son cœur. Calmes et réguliers. La dernière question qu'elle se posa fut à propos de cette homme.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors que la situation était aussi abominable ?


	2. Chapter 2

La première chose que Sakura sentit lorsqu'elle sortit de son état léthargique, fut une atroce douleur à la tête. Une personne normalement constituée aurait sans doute porter rapidement l'une de ses mains vers la zone de souffrance. Malheureusement, la jeune femme se rendit compte, avec le peu de lucidité qu'elle avait, que ses membres semblaient ne plus répondre correctement aux ordres donnés par son cerveau. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? La guerre était-elle finie ?

Elle mit quelque temps avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible et vulnérable. N'importe qui aurait put l'avoir emmené à des fins d'expérience. Plusieurs scénarios aussi sinistres les uns que les autres défilaient dans sa tête, ne faisant qu'augmenter son martyre. Plus elle se réveillait, plus ses sens la tiraillaient, menaçant de détériorer son état à chaque instant. Sa vue était encore floue malgré les minutes qui passaient, son odorat ne percevait aucune odeur, son palais semblait desséché elle ne pouvait articuler aucun mot et ses mains ne ressentaient plus rien. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle était en vie. Pouvoir souffrir à ce point ne pouvait exister dans l'autre monde.

Elle finit par distinguer son environnement. Bizarrement, elle fut soulagée, comme si elle se sentait quelque peu protégée. Elle voyait. Etonnamment, elle se surprit à analyser chaque recoin de la pièce, chaque détail, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Rapidement, elle se rendit compte que l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait était sinistre, trop sombre, trop sordide. Une simple bougie éclairait la pièce elle ne voyait même pas le fond. Aucune fenêtre, aucun élément de décoration. Seuls un lit, une armoire et une table de chevet semblaient remplir la pièce. Les murs étaient rustiques, faits de pierre. Elle fronça les sourcils, seul mouvement qui lui sembla être possible de faire. Elle se trouvait donc dans un sous sol. Si elle avait de la chance ,elle était dans un repaire que les survivants de Konoha avaient construit. Ils avaient ensuite recherché les survivants pour les soigner. Ce qui lui paraissait vraiment peu probable. Au pire des cas, elle se retrouvait dans le repaire de leurs assaillants. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à être disséquée. Malheureusement, cette solution lui paraissait vraiment plus probable que la précédente.

Ses sens revenaient petit à petit, et à présent elle surveillait le moindre son qui pouvait provenir de l'extérieur. Elle avait peur et en même temps hâte. C'était deux sentiments totalement contradictoires et pourtant elle les ressentait au même moment. Elle resta un moment à écouter le silence qui, dans l'attente d'un signe, ne faisait qu'augmenter sa crainte. Les pulsions de son cœur ne cessaient d'accélérer, et elle eut l'impression qu'il était prêt à exploser à n'importe quel instant.

Sakura savait qu'elle n'avait pas de chance et qu'elle était de nature très émotive. Elle savait aussi que pour être un bon ninja, il ne fallait jamais afficher ses sentiments à aucun moment. Sauf que cette règle, elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'appliquer et n'y arriverait sans doute jamais. Elle repensa aux multiples fois, lors des missions en compagnie de Naruto et Kakashi, où elle avait laissé sa sensibilité reprendre le dessus. Elle aborda un léger sourire. C'était le passé, elle ne devait plus y penser. De plus, les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Malgré plusieurs tentatives, ses membres engourdis ne semblaient pas vouloir l'écouter. Elle arrivait seulement à les déplacer de quelques centimètres. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas paralysée. Pour l'instant, c'était le seul point positif qu'elle avait trouvé. Sa main avait légèrement frôlé sa cuisse, elle prit conscience que l'on ne l'avait pas lavé. Cela devait faire environ six jours qu'elle ne s'était pas nettoyer et le combat duquel elle venait de sortir avait recouvert son corps d'un film gras à certains endroits, de boue et de sang séché à d'autres. Ses pensées précédentes semblaient se confirmer. Il n'y avait à présent que peu de chance pour que les personnes qui l'avaient retrouvé veulent la maintenir en vie.

Sa tête tourna vivement sur le côté pour se tourner vers la porte en bois massif encadré de fer et de clou à moitié rouillés. Oui, elle avait entendu un grincement. En effet, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Le grincement fut remplacé par des bruits de chaîne. Comment pouvait-on mettre un tel dispositif en place pour la maintenir enfermée alors qu'elle était dans un état aussi pitoyable ? Une silhouette apparut. Elle constata que c'était une femme, vu sa taille et sa corpulence. Pour le moment, elle se trouvait dans l'ombre, elle avait donc du mal à la détailler. La femme arriva à sa hauteur après avoir fermer la porte. Elle déposa un plateau sur la table en chêne qui se trouvait à côté du lit. La femme qui lui faisait face avait un visage fin et agressif. Ses yeux noisettes étaient encadrés par des lunettes noires. Ses cheveux roux en bataille accentuaient son côté hargneux et brutal. Sakura avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir à tout moment. Elle dégageait une aura si mauvaise qu'elle avait l'impression d'être un agneau sans défense livré à une meute de loups affamés. Elle croisa son regard dur et méprisant, un frisson lui traversa le dos.

-Mange ! ordonna t-elle.

-Je… Ne peux pas, répondit-elle.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase, elle avait l'impression d'avoir utiliser toute son énergie, sa respiration était déjà saccadée. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible devant un être si futile.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dors depuis trop longtemps, répliqua-t-elle durement.

Sakura ne répondit rien. Manger lui demanderait un effort surhumain, elle en était certaine. Mais répondre à son interlocutrice n'aurait servis à rien si ce n'est à la fatiguer d'avantage. Elle vit la rousse se diriger vers la porte.

-Je te fais couler un bain, tu pues la mort.

Elle sortit sur ces mots. Sakura fronça les sourcils, elle détestait ce genre de comportement. Il était normal qu'elle empeste, rester une semaine sans se laver en vivant avec une hygiène des plus misérables, côtoyant des cadavres en décomposition ! Logique qu'elle ne sente pas la rose.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle réapprit à utiliser ses bras. Chaque mouvement provoquait une douleur à la limite du supportable, notamment pour son bras gauche, touché quelques jours auparavant et qui semblait infecté. Ses gestes étaient maladroits. Elle finit tout de même par arriver à boire l'eau et à attraper le pain. Elle fit tout son possible pour éviter les tremblements. A chaque bouchée, elle sentait son corps se réanimer. Son palais tentait de détecter le goût. Sa gorge réapprenait à avaler, ses dents à mâcher. Jamais elle n'avait autant apprécié un repas, malgré le fait que celui-ci soit le plus pauvre qu'elle n'ait jamais mangé.

Pour la seconde fois elle entendit le bruit des chaînes suivit du grincement strident de la porte. La jeune femme réapparut, un air d'agacement collé au visage.

-Suis-moi, cracha t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit Sakura.

Oui, elle était sur son terrain, mais Sakura aussi avait un fort caractère et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix, elle ne se laisserait plus faire aussi facilement. Elle avait toujours eu une autorité avec laquelle elle pouvait soumettre les gens rien qu'en parlant. Elle soutenu son regard, pensant quelques secondes.

-Tu empestes… déclara t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas me lever, renchérit la rose.

Elle entendit la rousse grogner de mécontentement. Elle finit par s'approcher du lit et sans délicatesse, prit l'un des bras de Sakura qu'elle passa autour de son cou. Cette dernière eut l'impression de se faire arracher les ligaments. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, ses jambes fléchirent. Ce n'était certainement pas un soutien qui lui fallait mais de la rééducation. La rousse la traînait sans ménagement. Ses pieds frottaient contre le sol à plusieurs reprises. Elle tenta de reposer les pieds sur les pierres froides, à chaque fois, ses chevilles se tordaient dans un craquement sinistre. Elles traversèrent un couloir tout aussi sombre que la chambre. Plus elle en voyait, plus elle angoissait. Elles croisèrent quelques serpents qui semblaient chercher quelques chose. Elle ne put s'attarder sur ce détail car la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle poussa à l'aide de son bras libre.

Elle posa brutalement Sakura sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce. Cette pièce était d'ailleurs plus éclairée que ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Quatre bougies étaient disposées autour de la baignoire déjà plaine. Elle vit aussi un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir. La rose observa un moment la vapeur s'échapper de l'eau chaude.

-Bon, tu attends quoi ?! s'impatienta la rousse.

Elle avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine, et fronçait les sourcils en direction de Sakura. Elle avait beau faire comme si elle dominait la situation, elle ne semblait rien comprendre. Sa naïveté impressionnait Sakura au plus au point. D'autant plus qu'elle devait avoir environ le même âge.

-Je ne peux pas lever les bras et encore moins les jambes, répondit-elle durement.

La rousse jura. Sakura eut un sourire de contentement. D'après ce qu'elle était entrain de comprendre, cette femme n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal et devait au contraire l'aider. Quelle idée de mettre des caractères aussi semblables ensemble. La jeune femme réussit rapidement à enlever son haut et sa jupe. Etonnement, elle semblait même délicate et faisait attention à ses gestes, ce qui étonna Sakura. La brassière se révéla être un travail beaucoup plus complexe. Les plaies maculées de sang et de terre avaient collé contre ses vêtements et plusieurs brûlures dû aux explosions avaient encré certains morceaux de tissus dans sa chair. La rousse tenta d'abord de découper par petits morceaux le vêtement pour mieux voir les zones atteintes. Lorsque le plus gros fut enlevé, elle exécuta une technique consistant à anesthésier une partie du corps pour ensuite retirer les corps étrangers. Sakura connaissait très bien cette technique et conclut que cette femme était donc aussi un médecin. Pour pratiquer une telle technique, il fallait obligatoirement avoir une maîtrise totale du chakra. Pourtant elle ne devait pas être habituée à pratiquer de tels soins puisqu'elle semblait se fatiguer à vue d'œil. Sakura la stoppa net. Elle prit une serviette qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

- Ca n'avancera à rien que tu te fatigue, et je ne peux pas me soigner. Tu vas enlever les morceaux avec une pince à épiler.

- Sans anesthésie ?! s'exclama telle.

- Si on attend plus longtemps, le tissu va moisir et moi avec…

Oui, Sakura avait toujours réussi à convaincre. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle trouvait toujours les arguments. C'était sans doute sa plus grande force et la raison pour laquelle elle aidait par moment Tsunade à régler quelques conflits avec les pays voisins.

La rousse acquiesça, son visage exprimait à présent de la compassion. Elle donna le signal de départ, moment où Sakura mordit à pleine dents dans la serviette pour éviter d'hurler de douleur. Une demi-heure passa dans une atmosphère lourde. Concentrée sur son travail, elle finit par enlever le dernier morceau de tissu. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, la main sur le front, avant de soupirer. Sakura resta neutre, la serviette toujours en bouche. Maintenant, il fallait désinfecter et il y avait peutde chance pour que ce moment soit agréable. En effet, la rousse s'empressa de prendre l'alcool et de l'appliquer sur les plaies vives de la jeune femme. En tout cas, l'intervention dura une heure.

Lorsque l'eau chaude entra en contact avec son corps, Sakura se détendit instantanément. Son visage n'était plus crispé et affichait un air décontracté. La rousse s'occupait de la nettoyer. Une fois fini, elle aida la jeune femme à sortir avant de lui enfiler un peignoir. Sakura eut moins de mal qu'à l'aller, sans doute parce que sa tortionnaire allait plus doucement et s'appliquait à attendre ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la chambre, Sakura constata que les draps avaient été changés et qu'une odeur fraîche avait envahi la pièce, bien que cette dernière ne contienne pas de fenêtre. La rousse l'aida à se changer avant de la réinstaller dans le lit. Elle lui rapporta à manger quelques minutes plus tard. Sakura avait beau l'observé, elle semblait avoir remplacé l'agressivité dont elle faisait preuve il y a quelques heure encore par de la compassion. Elle n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux.

- Qui es-tu ?

La rousse venait de planter son regard dans celui de la rose, qui elle n'affichait aucune expression. En une fraction de seconde, son visage se crispa. Elle se retourna vivement après avoir déposé le plateau et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie. Sakura se contenta de prendre le verre d'eau.

- Je suis Karin, dit-elle, la main sur la porte la fixant avec mépris. Que ce soit bien clair, jamais je ne pourrais te supporter, à partir du jour où l'on t'a ramené jusqu'à ce que tu meurs.

Sakura ne dit rien, et un silence pesant s'installa.

- Très bien… Bonne nuit Karin.

La rousse grogna puis resta encore quelques secondes la main sur la poignet qu'elle se mit à serrer fortement.

- Bonne nuit Sakura.

Elle avait simplement murmuré ces mots avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Etonnamment, elle se sentit attendrie par la rousse. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour s'endormir par la suite.

Karin, rageuse, se dirigeait le long du couloir sombre. Elle finit par atteindre une pièce plus spacieuse qui contenait une table ainsi qu'un canapé en piteux état. Elle s'affala sur ce dernier.

-Alors ?

Elle sursauta. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc se rapprochant plus de l'argent et aux dents anormalement pointues la regardait avec ironie.

- Je t'en pose des questions Suigetsu ?

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque.

La rousse lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de le frapper avec force. Des cris se firent entendre ainsi que le bruit de frappement contre du métal. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux avant de fronçer les sourcils.

- Je rêve ! L'Akatsuki nous a même pas filé une planque avec des cachots insonorisés.

- C'est bon, j'y vais ça me défoulera comme ça. C'est Kyuubi qui fait encore des siennes, soupira t-il.

- Sasuke est vraiment inconscient ! Si l'Akatsuki apprend que l'on a capturé Kyuubi, ils vont nous…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Deux silhouettes apparurent, trempées. L'un était très grand et de carrure très imposante, son regard neutre et des tâches de sang recouvraient son visage. Le second rangeait son katana, lui aussi était couvert d'égratignures. Son regard était glacial et ne laissait rien paraître. Suigetsu regarda les deux arrivants passer à côté d'eux avant de s'installer à la table.

- Karin, je crois que tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire… L'Akatsuki n'est plus, sourit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.


	3. Chapter 3

Le bruit sinistre de la grande porte se fit entendre, faisant grincer les dalles de pierres mal taillées. Une tonalité de pas lourds claquait fortement sur le sol, semblant vouloir produire le maximum de bruit. Sakura, commençait à peine à se réveiller. Elle luttait contre elle-même pour forcer ses paupières à s'ouvrir. Elle tenta en vain de se redresser sur les coudes, alors que pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle distinguait était flou et sombre. Beaucoup trop sombre. La pièce baignait comme toujours dans une atmosphère inquiétante et lugubre. Ses yeux provoquant une illusion d'abîme presque parfaite. Cette impression de mystère et de noirceur semblait lui rappeler quelque chose. Un souvenir lointain, qu'elle avait du mal à rétablir. Ou plutôt que sa mémoire semblait ne pas vouloir lui révéler. C'était trop ancien et elle l'avait tellement nié qu'elle n'arrivait plus à remettre ces sensations d 'abandon dans le bon contexte. Elle secoua violement la tête pour atténuer le combat intérieur qu'elle se menait.

-Aller feignasse, réveille-toi, proféra la rousse.

Sakura se contenta de relever la tête et de la fixer, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas sa position exacte. Elle ne distinguait toujours rien, si ce n'est un léger flot de lumière s'échappant de la grande porte entre-ouverte. Karin déposa un plateau sur la petite table de nuit en bois rongée par les vers, avant de tirer de son vêtement un paquet d'allumettes qu'elle utilisa pour illuminer quelque peu la pièce. Cinq jours que la seule lumière artificielle qu'elle voyait était celle que les bougies produisaient. Et depuis ce temps, environ vingt bougies avaient été utilisées. La rose contemplait à présent la flamme qui dansait au grès de ses envies, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Elle récupérait bien trop lentement. Elle en était perturbée. Oui, pour un médecin ninja, c'était plus que perturbant, à la limite d'un comble. Pourtant, elle avait eu le temps de se pencher sur la question. Ce n'était pas le temps qui lui manquait, seulement les réponses. Karin regardait la jeune femme. Elle soupira de mécontentement, puis déposa négligemment le plateau sur ses genoux. Elle s'étala ensuite sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, contemplant de ses yeux noisettes la jeune femme.

Sakura avait suivi l'action de la rousse, mais n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle sentit une masse s'écraser durement juste en dessous du plateau qu'elle détourna le regard. Elle n'avait pas eu mal, Karin faisait ça tous les matins. La première fois, elle s'était même relevée en s'excusant. Sakura avait été étonnée, puis avait eu un triste sourire avant de lui dire que sa chaleur lui avait fait du bien. Karin l'avait d'abord regardé sans comprendre, puis s'était à nouveau laisser tomber sur elle. C'était comme un rituel. Souvent, à ce moment, aucune des deux ne prononçaient un seul mot. Il n'y avait que la mâchoire en mouvement de Sakura qui provoquait quelques sons.

La rose contempla son plateau. Il y avait du café. Elle en aurait presque pleuré si elle avait eu le temps d'y penser. Karin lut sur le visage de son « amie » une sérénité mélancolique. Elle ne dit rien comme chaque jour. Mais devina parfaitement que le café auquel elle n'avait pas le droit habituellement, réveillait en elle quelques souvenirs brumeux. Sakura commença à manger. Ses mouvements étaient toujours d'une extrême lenteur et gauche. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Sakura était en colère contre elle-même.

Karin et Sakura entretenaient une relation très spéciale. On ne pouvait savoir si c'était de l'amour ou du dégoût, de la compassion ou de la dureté. A travers des dialogues plus ou moins dégradants, elles montraient leur appréciation. C'était un procédé peu banal, mais qui pourtant leur convenaient parfaitement. Chaque une d'elles étaient trop fière et orgueilleuse pour pouvoir exprimer clairement leur admiration réciproque. A plusieurs reprises, elles se cherchaient des dissemblances. C'était une façon de ne pas voir à quel point elles étaient semblables.

Une fois fini, Karin remit le plateau sur la table. Pendant ce temps, la rose leva la main à son crâne avant de le frotter avec force. C'était un geste qu'elle faisait fréquemment depuis son arrivée. La rousse l'avait remarqué. Elle avait d'abord pensé que ce geste n'était rien de plus qu'une habitude inutile. Cependant, c'était trop fréquent pour pouvoir être une simple manie. Elle fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, Karin aider la jeune femme à se laver le soir, et changer ses bandages deux fois par jour. Voilà pourquoi, Sakura avait semblé surprise lorsqu'elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et prit l'une de ses mains pour la mettre autour de son cou.

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, elles se levèrent. Les jambes de Sakura avaient reprix un peu de force et elles s'appuyaient moins. Elle ne posa pas de questions, consciente que la rousse savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elles arrivèrent dans la salle de bain, et comme chaque jour, Karin commença par remplacer le bandage maculé de sang à certains endroits de plasma à d'autres. A chaque fois, le visage de la rose se crispait et tentait de retenir des cris.

-Sakura, commença la jeune femme, l'air paniqué.

Elle remarqua rapidement l'expression ahurie que la rousse avait au visage. Elle devina que ça ne signifiait rien de bon. Karin affichait perpétuellement des traits durs et coléreux. Elle même ne pouvait pas voir les marques étant donné qu'elle avait commencé par celles en dessous de la poitrine. La jeune femme questionna la brune du regard.

-Tes plaies… Elles ne se referment pas, elle leva le regard vers la rose avant de recommencer à l'examiner.

Elle croisa son regard vert, qui tentait d'assimiler l'information. Ca paressait tellement logique, qu'elle se détesta de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Ses mains se crispèrent contre la chaise. Si ses blessures restaient constamment ouvertes, il était normal qu'elle ne ressente aucune amélioration. Karin défit une autre bande pour être sûre de ce qu'elle affirmait. Cette fois, la plaie ensanglantée apparut clairement à Sakura puisque celle-ci se trouvait sur le côté de sa cuisse. Elle put constater d'elle-même que rien n'avait changé, ci ce n'est l'infection qui avait commencé n'était plus présente. Elle avait beau cherché, aucune solution probable ne lui venait. Ce cas, elle ne l'avait jamais étudié, et encore moins rencontré. Elle se douta que le poison qui avait infiltré son corps n'y était pas pour rien.

-Fait chier, cracha-t-elle.

Elle détourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher des larmes de dégoût d'apparaître. Karin posa l'une de ses mains contre le ventre de la jeune femme. Cette dernière détourna vivement le regard. La rousse avait les yeux fermés et semblait extrêmement concentrée. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

-C'est ton chakra, il est totalement perturbé. Du coup, il ne parvient pas à régénérer les plaies.

Karin ne semblait pas être un très bon médecin. Cependant, elle avait d'autres capacités que Sakura découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'elles se côtoyaient. Elle semblait maîtriser totalement les fonctions du chakra et avait l'air de pouvoir le contrôler.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose ? questionna la rose.

Karin sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant de procéder à une technique qui lui était inconnue. Rapidement, elle vit la sueur couler de son front, tandis que plusieurs de ses plaies semblaient déjà cicatriser. Elle devina rapidement en quoi consistait se remède. Sa capacité d'analyse était toujours intacte et elle se doutait que dans ce domaine, elle puisse être surpassée. Karin administrait son propre chakra dans le corps de Sakura, à plusieurs points importants. D'ailleurs, il semblait que cette faculté était propre au clan possédant des pupilles aux facultés spécifiques. Elle finit rapidement par déduire que Karin avait des dons héréditaires.

-Voilà.

Elle essuya sa sueur d'un revers de manche avant de constater que son intervention avait parfaitement été réussie. Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur ses lèvres. Sakura regardait ses membres, constatant que ses plaies étaient à présent recouvertes d'une fine croûte ayant stoppée toute hémorragie. Le visage de la rousse se fit rapidement plus sombre, elle se leva et fit couler un bain avant d'aider la jeune femme à se déshabiller.

-On aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

La rose acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête. Elle entra lentement dans l'eau chaude avant de recommencer à se frotter la tête. Elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte, par contre Karin commença à prendre plusieurs mèches de cheveux de façon à analyser le cuir chevelu de la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? grogna Sakura.

-Tu as des poux, affirma simplement la rousse.

Sakura eut un air de dégoût. D'un côté, elle s'y était attendue. Les conditions de vie qu'elle avait eu durant la bataille avaient été un véritable lieu de palace pour les parasites en tous genres. Karin sortit un moment, puis finit par revenir avec une bouteille en main. Elle en versa sur les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de masser correctement son crâne pour faire disparaître toute résistance. A peine eut-elle versé le produit qu'une odeur des plus désagréables avait envahi la pièce. Sakura mit une de ses mains contre son nez. Elle avait toujours détesté cette odeur, même lorsque sa mère cuisinait. Elle la haïssait. C'était aigre et amer.

-Du vinaigre, souffla t-elle.

-Il n'y a rien de plus efficace, se moqua la rousse.

Elle sentait le liquide infiltrer les morsures produites par les bêtes. Elle serra les dents. Quand est-ce que sa torture prendrait fin ? Karin lui ordonna de laisser reposer pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle revint après un quart d'heure. Sakura semblait frigorifiée. Ses lèvres étaient teintées d'une couleur violette. L'eau avait nettement refroidi. Karin l'aida à sortir avant de lui enfiler un peignoir. Elle la fit s'asseoir et entreprit de passer chaque mèche de cheveux au peigne fin de façon à éliminer tous les parasites. Sakura eut l'impression de rester assise plusieurs heures, cependant, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de laisser faire Karin.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle agenouilla la rosse au dessus de la baignoire. Elle nettoya une nouvelle fois ses cheveux pour faire disparaître l'odeur du vinaigre qui persistait. Une fois fini, elle la fit se redresser et l'aida à regagner sa chambre. Sakura connaissait clairement les endroits qu'elle pouvait fréquenter. Chemin qui se résumait de sa chambre à la salle de bain, et de la salle de bain aux toilettes. Ce qui devait faire environ quatre mètres. Souvent, lorsqu'elle traversait le couloir, des bruits de chaînes et des cris sinistres se faisaient entendre. Elle se doutait qu'il avait été fait prisonnier et qu'ils devaient subir plusieurs sortes de tortures, elle ne savait pour quelle raison.

Une fois, elle avait tenté de demander plus d'information à Karin. Cette dernière s'était contentée de lui lancer un regard noir et de continuer son occupation. Car oui, la rousse passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de Sakura. Sans doute pour la surveiller malgré la porte imposante qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir ou bien tout simplement car elle savait que la rose avait besoin d'une vie sociale. Souvent, elles ne se disaient rien, mais savoir qu'elle pouvait dire quelque chose et qu'elle serait écouter à tout moment lui suffisait amplement.

Une fois habillée de l'habituel kimono noir et blanc qu'elle portait à présent, elle s'allongea sur le lit. Comme d'habitude, elle contempla ce plafond gris sans intérêt et pensa à des choses inutiles concernant sa vie. Karin n'était pas loin, assise sur une chaise. Elle lisait un parchemin.

Durant sa vie, la rose n'avait cessé de tout planifier. Elle avait prévu qu'elle serait dans la même équipe que Sasuke. Avait calculé qu'elle serait l'élève de Tsunade… Oui, toute sa vie était fondée sur ce qu'elle décidait avant même que cela ne se produise. Elle avait toujours était perspicace et son avenir était tout tracé. Malheureusement, Sakura avait aussi appris que tout ne peut pas se prévoir à l'avance et que sa vie ne serait jamais aussi parfaite que ce qu'elle espérait. La première fois qu'un élément perturbateur fit son apparition dans sa vie parfaite, fut lorsque Sasuke déserta Konoha. Car oui, Sakura à cette époque avait prévu de se marier et de fonder une famille avec lui. Le deuxième soucis qui apparut fut la fois où elle fit l'amour avec Naruto lors d'une mission. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il prendrait la place de Sasuke. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. La troisième péripétie qui brisa son rêve de vie parfaitement tracée, c'est lors de la destruction de Konoha. Où tout ce qu'elle avait planifié disparu en quelques jours seulement. C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce jour que Sakura se promit que plus jamais elle ne déciderait de son avenir et qu'elle vivrait chaque jour sans savoir ce qu'elle en ferait.

Elle s'assit en tailleur, constatant que les soins de la rousse faisaient leur effet et que ses membres semblaient déjà aller beaucoup mieux. Elle ne posait pas beaucoup de questions sur les causes de sa séquestration, ni sur son emplacement. En revanche, elle adorait savoir le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

Un jour elle avait demandé ce qu'il restait de son village. Karin l'avait fixé avec un regard neutre et s'était contentée de lui dire qu'il n'en restait plus que des cendres. Sakura avait pensé que c'était mieux ainsi. Cette pensée l'avait d'ailleurs dégoûté elle-même, et elle n'avait pas su dire pourquoi elle avait eu cette réaction. Sans doute parce que si quelque chose avait persisté les souvenirs pour les villageois survivants, ou même pour elle-même, n'auraient servis qu'à faire remonter les démons du passé.

Sakura savait qu'elle avait une certaine chance. Ce qu'elle devinait aussi c'est que quelque chose se cachait derrière tout ça, et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Ce genre de question était tabou et en aucun cas elle ne se risquerait à demander ce genre de chose à la jeune femme.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le long retard. D'attend plus que je n'ai pas vraiment d'alibi. Disons que je fait un blocage sur la fic, enfin je vais quand même tenter de l'écrire jusqu'à la fameuse rencontre. Merci à ceux qu'il laisse des commentaires. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à sa que vous pouvez lire la suite aujourd'hui. Héhé je suis sadique. Bon ce chapitre et comme els précédant ennuyeux et ne fait pas avancer l'histoire j'espère donc que le prochain sera meilleur. Je compte le mettre assez rapidement malgré mes examens. Bonne lecture !

Dans le sous-sol humide et cafardeux, la tension était à son comble. Un homme à la chevelure blonde était agrippé au barreau en fer massif. Il regardait avec agressivité l'homme en face de lui. Ses membres étaient crispés contre les montants en acier, et son visage laissait voir toutes sortes d'émotions qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir dissimuler. Du dégoût, de l'amertume, du chagrin, ainsi qu'un soupçon de tristesse. Seul le bruit des insectes grouillant contre les murs ou encore des gouttes d'eau tombant au sol faisaient vivre le décor. Au contraire du premier homme, le second semblait d'un calme déconcertant. Le visage neutre, sans aucune expression, ni émotion. Il attendait.

Laisse-moi la voir !

Le blond s'était écrié soudainement. Son propre passé le rongeait de l'intérieur. Les images qu'il avait vécues lui revenait en tête soudainement, provoquant une vague de sentiments incompatibles. Contrairement à son ami, lui avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ce qu'il ressentait. La rage qu'il éprouvait s'amplifiait au fil des minutes. Son regard lumineux toujours plongé dans ses prunelles ténébreuses, il tentait de le faire céder. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. C'était son défaut, quoi qu'il arrive, il gardait espoir. Il détourna le regard, les mains toujours crispées sur le métal froid, une larme traçant le contour de sa joue glacée.

-Merde, lâcha t-il.

La moindre marque de faiblesse, il ne voulait pas lui montrer, mais il ne se contrôlait pas, il n'avait jamais su se contrôler. Toujours de marbre, l'autre le regardait, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Le brun lui avait tout raconté et le blond était entré dans un état de haine intense.

-Si tu continues à avoir une aura aussi sombre, Kyuubi ne va pas tarder à prendre le dessus… Naruto.

Il s'était rapproché et avait murmuré sa phrase à proximité des barreaux qui les séparaient. D'un mouvement brusque, la main de Naruto s'était déplacée pour tenter d'agripper le vêtement de son antagoniste. D'un mouvement fluide, le jeune homme s'était écarté et avait dégainé son sabre. La pointe de ce dernier contre le cou du blond.

-Tu es devenu trop dangereux pour moi…

Le brun l'observait, le regard vague. Il était l'opposé même. L'ombre et la lumière, le jour et la nuit, la joie et la souffrance. Autant d'antithèses qui opposaient les meilleurs amis. Il fit tourner légèrement la lame pour qu'elle s'encre faiblement dans la chair du blond qui commençait déjà à laisser échapper une quantité impressionnante de chakra malsain. Les yeux pourpres du ténébreux s'étaient animés et un sourire funeste était apparu sur ses lèvres. Une certaine excitation se lisait sur son visage, et les mouvements de sa main sur son arme montraient l'agitation et l'euphorie qui s'étaient emparés de lui. Oui, il avait envie de le tuer, de mettre fin à son existence, de partager cette sensation avec lui. Il le savait depuis toujours, depuis la fois ou il l'avait défié. Seul Naruto pourrait lui procurer cette stimulation, cette sensation qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps. La même qu'il n'avait pas réussit à ressentir en tuant Orochimaru. Le visage du blond était à présent déformé par des traits animal. De longues canines, des ongles acérés, ainsi que des yeux de lynx. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, et le peu de tristesse et de nostalgie qu'il possédait encore quelques minutes auparavant pour le ténébreux venait de s'éclipser.

Ce dernier, toujours neutre, intensifia la pression de l'arme sur le cou de l'animal. Un filet de sang apparut, ne faisant qu'intensifier les grognements de rage du renard. Plus le chakra se faisait intense, moins l'âme de Naruto pouvait rivaliser avec son démon intérieur. Un sourire malsain illumina le visage de l'Uchiha. Il pouvait à présent voir clairement trois des neuf queues apparaître, plus qu'une et il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

-Déjà ? soupira l'Uchiha.

Le ténébreux se résigna. Il fit plusieurs signes avec une rapidité déconcertante avant de murmurer quelques mots. Instantanément, toute la puissance du chakra disparut, laissant tomber au sol le corps inerte du réceptacle, le visage serein. Rien ne laissait penser que Kyuubi avait pu prendre le contrôle quelques minutes auparavant. Le brun remit son arme en place. Il scruta la masse inanimée avec un regard inexpressif. A vrai dire, cette situation l'agaçait plus que tout. Par un geste qu'il avait à présent l'habitude d'utiliser lorsqu'il était contrarié, il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Malheureusement, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Quelle ironie du sort…

Son ton était las et monotone. Comme à son habitude. Depuis la destruction de Konoha et l'élimination de l'Akatsuki, sa vie était terriblement ennuyeuse. Tout était uniforme et régulier. Il n'avait plus aucun but à atteindre, plus aucun avenir.

-Je rêve, tu hibernes ou quoi ? Aller, lève-toi !

L'esprit embrumé, la jeune femme se releva difficilement sur l'un de ses coudes. Elle analysa rapidement ce qui venait de se passer. Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas Karin mais une voix d'homme, ensuite il ne devait pas connaître les règles de politesse pour avoir défoncé littéralement la porte dans un bruit fracassant, la sortant des bras de Morphée. Mais vu qu'elle était séquestrée, il devait s'en foutre totalement des règles de politesse. Sa vue s'habitua comme chaque jour à l'obscurité éclaircie par la simple bougie apportée par l'homme en question. Sérieusement, quel besoin éprouvait-il de vivre dans un trou pareil. Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Elle en déduit que les personnes vivant ici étaient glauques et dérangées mentalement.

Elle détailla l'homme en question. De taille moyenne, des cheveux d'argent, un sourire des plus carnassiers qui fit apparaître une grimace sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ce qui la choqua le plus fût l'arme qu'il employait. Accoudé sur celle-ci, l'homme ne semblait avoir aucun mal à la manier, il aurait fallu sept Sakura rien que pour la soulever. Etrangement, cet homme lui fit penser à un homme requin, elle l'avait vaguement croisé lord d'une de ses missions. D'après ce qu'elle savait, c'était le compagnon d'Itachi dans l'Akatsuki … Avant sa mort. Repensant subitement aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé peu de temps avant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer.

-J'ai besoin de repos, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Ouais bah t'oublie ça, tu pars en mission avec moi.

Aussi colérique et démonstrateur que Karin , elle avait tout de suite cerné le personnage. En gros… Une grande gueule. Sakura fronça les sourcils. Hors de question qu'elle le suive où que ce soit dans son état ! Et puis elle n'avait plus la force ni le courage de se battre.

-C'est hors de question, fit-elle calmement avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit.

Elle devina facilement le sourire qu'affichait le visage du nouveau venu. Bizarrement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce sourire, elle le détestait et ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il n'était jamais sans conséquences. Subitement, elle fut attrapée par le poignet, puis tirée du lit avant de chuter contre les dalles en pierre froide. Elle fulminait.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Je t'ai fais quelque chose ?! J'ai laissé mourir un membre de ta famille ? Je t'ai blessé personnellement ? Vous êtes tous comme ça ici ou quoi ?! cria t-elle en se relevant.

Sakura s'énervait rarement. Habituellement, elle était réfléchie et prenait le temps de comprendre. Cependant, rien que le fait de mettre un terme à sa sérénité suffisait à la mettre dans tous ses états. La jeune femme était du genre à se faire une opinion des personnes dès la première rencontre, vraiment, elle se trompait souvent d'ailleurs. C'était le cas pour Naruto. Elle l'avait trouvé turbulent et sans intérêt, à présent, elle l'aimait comme pour Hinata. Elle se souvient parfaitement de la première fois où elles avaient l'occasion de faire connaissance. C'était après une mission menée par leur équipe respective, la seconde fois qu'ils tentaient de sauver Sasuke. Après l'échec de la mission, Kakashi avait emmené les deux équipes au restaurant, bien entendu les élèves avaient fini par payer. Il se trouvait que Naruto s'entendait vraiment très bien avec les garçons, et eux-mêmes lui rendez bien. Pourtant, du côté de Sakura et d'Hinata c'était le néant, l'incompréhension la plus totale. Un regard avait suffit pour que les deux jeunes filles comprennent qu'elle n'avait rien en commun si ce n'est l'amour qu'elles portaient pour le renard. Sakura avait bien tenté une approche en demandant comment elle se sentait, en effet, elle était anormalement rouge. Elle avait bégayé en répondant que tout allait bien. La jeune femme en avait donc déduit qu'Hinata était bien trop timide et associable pour s'entendre avec qui que ce soit. Cette image s'était gravée dans son esprit et elle ne prit plus la peine d'essayer de s'entendre avec cette dernière depuis la destruction de Konoha. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les occasions qui avaient manqué. Mais Sakura était bien trop fière, et elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec une fille dans son genre. C'est donc qu'elle avait raison, maintenant, elle regrettait son acte égoïste.

-Oh je te parle !

Une main s'agitait énergiquement devant son visage. Encore une fois, elle avait été totalement emportée par ses pensées. Pourquoi pensait-elle à tant de souvenirs ? Sans doute parce qu'elle n'en connaîtrait plus de semblables. Elle soupira avant de le fixer d'un regard qui se voulait menaçant. Seulement, les seules fois où elle avait réussi à être menaçante étaient lorsqu'un patient voulait absolument rentrer chez lui alors qu'il n'était pas rétabli. Le jeune homme, toujours avec un sourire stupide collé au visage, posa une main sur les cheveux de Sakura puis les ébouriffa.

-Tu n'as pas l'air si malade que ça. Change-toi et rejoins-moi, fit-il joyeusement.

-Et comment tu veux que…

Elle s'arrêta. En effet, elle parlait dans le vide, il avait déjà refermé la porte qu'il avait à moitié démonté en entrant. De toute évidence, elle avait déjà son opinion sur lui. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne prit pas compte de la première impression.

Elle prit le temps de se changer. Elle se doutait qu'il devait l'attendre depuis un bon moment. Tant mieux ! Ca lui fera les pieds ! Elle se décida à le rejoindre, la porte n'avait pas été fermée. Devant elle s'étendait le fameux couloir dont elle ne voyait pas la fin, le fameux couloir qui la préoccupait tant. Elle était partagée entre un sentiment de curiosité et de peur. Car oui, dans la chambre dépourvue de fenêtres, sombre et lugubre, elle se sentait en sécurité. Sensation qu'elle avait pensé ne plus pouvoir ressentir depuis la destruction du village. Elle qui pensait avoir était détruite à jamais commençait à espérer, espérer à la survie de certains amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu tomber au combat. Espérait qu'une partie de son village était encore debout et que des travaux étaient déjà entamés. Espérait qu'elle allait pouvoir retrouver sa vie paisible.

Le premier pas est toujours le plus dur dit-on. Pour Sakura, ce n'était pas dur, c'était tout simplement irréalisable lorsqu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle se crispa instantanément lorsqu'elle commença à avancer. Elle était le genre de personne à être toujours sur ses gardes et a éviter au maximum les problèmes. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'effaçait si souvent lors des missions, elle restait tout simplement en retrait car elle avait peur. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était reconvertie au domaine médical. Elle avait souvent pensé être aussi impulsive que Naruto. Foncer tête baissée, elle n'avait jamais réussi. Elle était sans aucun doute devenue beaucoup plus forte au niveau physique, mais au niveau mental, elle se sentait toujours en danger, sans doute un reste de la petite Sakura qui se faisait martyriser par ses camarades de classe. Elle soupira. C'était stupide d'avoir peur maintenant. Et pourtant, elle s'était arrêtée. Elle avait dépassé la salle de bain, elle ne s'était jamais aventurée plus loin. Elle attendait. Cependant, elle ne savait pas quoi, de l'aide sans doute, comme à son habitude. Pas le moindre signe de vie. Tant pis, ce couloir était bien trop sombre et sinistre à son goût. Elle fit demi-tour, bien décidée à rejoindre le lit qu'elle s'était à présent appropriée.

Elle sursauta vivement. Une main venait de s'abattre de façon violente sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner à la hâte. Devant elle se tenait l'homme de tout à l'heure, à l'exception que les traits de son visage étaient beaucoup plus crispés. Finalement, ce n'était pas elle qui allait lui donner une leçon, mais bien le contraire. En territoire inconnu, Sakura avait du mal à répondre, sauf cas extrême. La jeune femme paraissait à présent angoissée, elle jouait nerveusement avec les tissus de son vêtement. L'homme prit sa main et l'entraîna avec hâte à travers le couloir. Rapidement, son instinct de survie refit surface.

-Non mais sa va pas ? Vas moins vite !

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant d'accélérer le pas, sans doute pour la provoquer d'avantage. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, il aimait bien la voir en colère. Elle s'énervait si facilement qu'il en avait fait un jeu divertissant. Le couloir semblait toujours interminable. Lorsqu'elle en vit enfin le bout, elle venait d'insulter de toutes les manières possibles son assaillant. Le faisant au passage rire aux larmes. Elle prit subitement conscience que plus elle analysait ses comportement, plus il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Aucun doute, il était Karin au masculin. Elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à pourvoir supporter deux cas comme ça, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait toujours rien. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Où était-elle ? Qui l'avait sauvé, et pourquoi ?

Il la tira jusqu'à ce qui sembla être le salon. Elle distingua parfaitement la silhouette de Karin entrain de manger elle ne savait quelle sorte de plat. Elle semblait être la seule présente dans la pièce. Tant pis ! Mis à part le décor, elle n'en saurait pas plus. La rousse fit un grand signe de la main avant de s'écrier la bouche pleine.

-Pauvre Saku… Bonne chance avec Suigetsu ! Il va t'en falloir.

-Oui je sais, il est exactement comme toi ! ria Sakura

Le sang de Karin ne fit qu'un tour et elle balança d'un coup sec le plat de pattes encore à moitié plein. Ce dernier finit sa course en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être la porte principale. Elle enrageait. Comment cette gamine osait la comparer à un personnage aussi odieux, répugnant, et repoussant que Suigetsu ?

-Essaye seulement de rentrer petite peste, je vais te coupe en deux ! hurla t-elle.

De l'air, du vent, la nature. Sakura avait perdu la notion du temps depuis un bon moment déjà. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne c'était jamais sentit aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. Comment avait-elle pu rester enfermée depuis si longtemps ? Son visage était incroyablement doux et serein. Elle se sentait renaître. Ses membres engourdis s'étaient habitués à la vitesse du jeune homme. Ce dernier, légèrement devant, se retourna.

-Ah, au fait ! Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé si tu m'avais fait quelque chose de personnel, si tu avais tué quelqu'un... Et bien c'est ton équipe qui à tué mon maître il y a quelques années.

Sakura était choquée par la révélation. Elle tenta dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds de retrouver à quel moment elle avait bien pu faire une chose pareille. De toute évidence, ça devait remonter à longtemps, car une vrai équipe, ça faisait des années que Sakura n'en avait plus formé une. Elle ne trouvait pas. Tout était bien trop flou, sans doute trop ancien, pour elle, les souvenirs étaient éphémères et ne duraient jamais, mis à part les plus marquants. De toute évidence, ce moment de sa vie n'avait pas dû la marquer plus que ça. Lisant l'incompréhension sur son visage, Suigetsu renchérit.

-Zabusa, du pays des vagues, sourit-il.

Elle manqua de trébucher, et se rattrapa à la dernière seconde. Elle était sidérée. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait tenté d'oublier Sasuke du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en rendant inexistant tout passage de sa vie à ses côtés. Comment avait-elle pu oublier un passage aussi important de sa vie ? Sa première véritable mission, son premier vrai combat, sa première véritable frayeur. Elle en avait presque la larme à l'œil. Quand était-elle devenue si craintive et terrorisée au point d'en oublier des souvenirs qui faisaient ce qu'elle était ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Donc voilà après un chapitre très décevant… j'ai décidé de rattraper le coup personnellement je suis assez fier de moi. Cependant je commence à changer le caractère des personnages, donc j'aimerais savoir si c'est trop voyant et si sa vous déplait… en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. En espérant que vous remarquerez le jolie rime de la fin.**

**Avec tout mon amour Hana !**

* * *

Sakura se trouvait dans une auberge. L'odeur de l'alcool et de la fumée étaient assez fortes mais une ambiance plutôt agréable régnait. Sans aucune surprise, la salle était majoritairement remplie d'hommes, même si certains groupes de femmes s'étaient regroupés pour échapper quelques instants à la dur vie de famille. Tant mieux, elle aurait moins de mal à trouver la personne en question. D'ailleurs, elle venait de la repérer. C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir quelques années de moins que Sakura. Elle semblait ordinaire et se fondait parfaitement entre les autres personnes, elle avait de longs cheveux noir ébène et un visage très pâle. Elle semblait fragile et innocente. Et pourtant, c'est cette personne qu'elle devait interroger. Suigetsu lui avait tout expliqué en route, c'était une mission très simple qui consistait simplement à rassembler des informations. Elle devait savoir quelles étaient devenues les cibles des oinins et qui donnait les ordres. Son compagnon lui avait alors avoué que lui-même et Karin étaient recherchés par les chasseurs de déserteurs. Elle en avait donc déduit qu'ils avaient déserté leur pays d'origine et qu'ils étaient recherchés. Elle ne se doutait pas que c'était le ténébreux qui était au centre de cette histoire. A vrai dire, ça ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Comme le fait que Karin ait été une subordonnée d'Orochimaru, rien que cette information aurait suffi à la haïr à vie. Mais ça aussi, elle l'ignorait. Alors elle obéissait, elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Par chance, la jeune femme était seule, elle buvait un thé qui venait de lui être apporté. Sakura avait attendu que le serveur parte avant de s'installer à la même table que l'inconnue. Cette dernière n'avait même pas relevé le regard. A quoi bon ? Le chakra qu'elle présentait était faible et en aucun cas malsain, c'était même totalement le contraire. Elle semblait même nerveuse.

-On se connaît ? demanda la plus jeune.

Sakura laissa un silence s'installer. Elle devait choisir les bons mots. Malheureusement, elle aurait dû y penser avant. A vrai dire, elle avait beau cherché, elle ne savait même pas quoi dire, ni comment aborder le sujet. La femme attendait, le creux de la main dans le menton, elle scrutait chaque trait de son visage. Sakura, après un temps de réflexion, opta pour le langage universel. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela marcherait mais après tout, parfois, un seul regard suffit à comprendre. Elle tenta. Seulement, même l'expression qu'elle devait utiliser lui manquait. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son interlocutrice, elle eut une impression de déjà vu. En y repensant, le comportement qu'elle avait adopté lui faisait aussi penser à quelqu'un. Même son visage lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-J'attends, fit calmement la ténébreuse.

Sa voie était douce et elle affichait un sourire serein alors que Sakura, elle, était plutôt paniquée par la situation. Pourtant, elle était l'aînée, et c'était elle qui avait l'air faible et vulnérable. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas normale.

-Que comptez-vous faire toi et ton groupe? finit-elle par répondre.

Son visage s'était durci et elle avait parlé avec autorité, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait changé de comportement si rapidement. Elle voulait que ça se termine, et le plus vite possible serait le mieux. Comme si elle avait prononcé une formule magique, la femme s'approcha d'elle pour que personne ne puisse profiter de leur discussion.

-Tu sais que je chasse les déserteurs, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Sais-tu d'où je viens ?

-Ce n'est pas la question que j'ai posé.

Elle avait réagi durement. Savoir d'où elle venait ne lui était d'aucune utilité puisqu'ils étaient plusieurs groupes éparpillés sur plusieurs pays et toujours en mouvement. Ils étaient solitaires et ne restaient jamais longtemps au même endroit. Il chassait constamment. Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de l'inconnue.

-Moi, je sais parfaitement qui tu es… Sakura.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ca devenait dangereux. Elle aurait vite fait de la vaincre. Elle devait réfléchir, la mission qu'elle croyait sans importance commençait vraiment à devenir gênante. Elle était encore plus proche et à présent, elle murmurait pour ne pas effrayer les clients.

-Nous sommes dix à être éparpillés autour de ce petit village, à vous attendre. Bravo, tu viens de tomber dans une embuscade.

Sakura était à présent paniquée, elle était tellement jeune et pourtant déjà tellement perverse et satanique. Plus elle en savait, plus elle avait l'impression de la connaître, même de l'avoir côtoyé à un moment de sa vie. La ténébreuse plongea son regard quelques secondes dans celui affolé de la jeune femme. Puis elle recula vivement dans un éclat de rire qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Elle les regarda tous du coin de l'œil, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ca allait être un jeu d'enfant.

-C'est vous qui êtes en guerre avec le pays du vent ? Dans moins de trente minutes ce bâtiment va exploser, ravageant avec lui une bonne partie du village. Si vous voulez sauver ne serait-ce qu'un membre de votre famille, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher.

Il y eut un silence total, puis des cris et des pleurs. La plupart des femmes, apeurées, s'étaient déjà enfuies sauver leur famille. Certains hommes étaient encore présents. L'un d'eux s'approcha de la jeune fille avant de la tirer par le col. Cette dernière sourit.

-Tu te prends pour qui toi ?! Tu fais fuir mes clients avec tes conneries !

-Tu as deux enfants, tes parent, ta femme et trois maîtresses dans ce bâtiment, c'est ça ?

-Co…Comment tu…

-28 minutes…

L'homme la relâcha à la hâte, la panique et la peur se lisaient très facilement sur son visage. Il s'arrachait les cheveux en tournant en rond pendant que la brune continuait le compte à rebours, faisant ainsi fuir toutes les personnes présentes qu'il restait. Bientôt, le bâtiment fût totalement désert. Sakura était littéralement pétrifiée. Elle la fit alors se rasseoir en face d'elle.

-On sera plus tranquilles pour parler maintenant...

-Tu… Tu as menti pour avoir la paix ? dramatisa t-elle.

-Non, il y a vraiment une bombe. Et c'est aussi une embuscade.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Le mur qui se trouvait en face des jeunes femmes venait d'exploser, faisant s'écraser une masse contre le mur du fond. Ils étaient quatre debout, à attendre que la masse se relève. Sakura se retourna rapidement. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien Suigetsu. Il semblait d'ailleurs en piteux état. La situation ne faisait qu'empirer, elle n'avait jamais vu ça, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable et faible. Elle avait l'impression d'être retombée à l'époque où elle ne servait à rien, où elle n'était qu'un fardeau.

-Bon, maintenant qu'ils sont là, ce n'est plus amusant.

Elle prononça un mot en langue étrangère, ils firent un signe de tête avant de s'éclipser. La jeune femme s'approcha à nouveau de Sakura qui n'avait pas bougé. Toujours assise sur la chaise, elle regardait droit devant. Figée. Elle avait même perdu la notion du temps. La ténébreuse passa ses bras autour de son cou avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Je viens de Konoha. Et nous voulons la mort de Sasuke. C'est notre unique raison de vivre.

Elle se détacha de Sakura, puis recula. Elle lui adressa un sourire avec un signe de main pour la saluer. Juste avant de s'éclipser, elle se retourna.

-Ah, au fait ! Tu ne m'as pas reconnu, je suis Hanabi. Tu devrais te dépêcher, le bâtiment va exploser dans moins de cinq minutes.

Suigetsu était étendu à terre, inconscient. Sakura était pétrifiée et ne pouvait plus bouger. C'était donc la sœur d'Hinata. Sakura se souvint de la fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'une mission. Seulement, elle avait l'air d'une personne totalement différente. Elle était devenue terriblement froide. Tout se mélangeait, elle tentait de rassembler chaque élément, mais rien ne concordait. Qu'est ce que Sasuke venait faire dans l'histoire ? Il ne s'agissait pas de Karin et Suigetsu ? Décidément, plus le temps passait, plus elle s'embrouillait. Au lieu d'en apprendre plus, elle tombait dans un cercle vicieux et était encore plus perdue. Une poutre tomba lourdement au sol, sortant la jeune femme de son état léthargique. A cet instant, elle ne pensa qu'à sa survie. Elle courut jusqu'au corps inanimé avant d'entreprendre de multiples soins rapides. Elle n'avait pas le temps de soigner toutes ses blessures, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta de tout ce qui était interne. Les blessures superficielles attendraient. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle prit l'un de ses bras qu'elle passa autour de son cou pour l'aider à se relever. Il pesait bien plus lourd que son gabarit. A cette allure, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Elle le reposa. Elle allait perdre beaucoup de chakra, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Les ninjas médecins n'étaient pas fait pour aller vite. Elle pouvait se télé-transporter seule, mais pas avec un poids en plus, c'était impossible. C'est pour cette raison que Tsunade lui avait enseigné une technique interdite, au cas où elle serait dans une situation extrême. Cette technique n'était pas sans conséquence, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Elle enchaîna une série de signes avant de prononcer une incantation. Elle créa un pentagramme autour d'eux à l'aide de son chakra, une puissance phénoménale se fit ressentir. Elle devait la contrôler pour ne pas la diffuser aux alentours, auquel cas tout serait gâché. La poussière et les pierres volaient au ras du sol en contre sens avec le vent violent qui commençait à fissurer et leur couper la peau. Elle n'allait pas assez vite.

* * *

Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle dut réfléchir plusieurs minutes pour se souvenir. Elle était en vie… Encore une fois. Le destin s'acharnait sur elle, ça en devenait oppressant. Ne pouvait-elle pas mourir fièrement ? Devait-elle subir d'autres attaques auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais dû participer ? Elle sentit une compresse froide au niveau de son bras droit. Ca lui faisait du bien. Aussi décida t-elle de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'était pas sur un lit, elle en était sûre. C'était plus étroit et moins confortable.

-Je ne pensais pas la phrase que j'ai dis avant que tu partes…

La voix tremblante de Karin se fit entendre. Sakura voyait encore flou. Elle comprit clairement qu'elle pleurait. Elle sentait les larmes s'abattre sur son avant bras. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle était en vie pourtant. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, elle avait l'habitude maintenant. Elle se mit assise. Elle n'eut même pas mal. Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle était beaucoup moins atteinte que la première fois qu'elle était arrivée. Elle voulut lui répondre. Sa gorge la brûlait. Elle porta vivement ses mains à l'endroit où la douleur était la plus vive. Pourquoi aucun son ne sortait ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas pu te rendre ta voix.

La brune s'effondra sur ses genoux. Sakura commençait seulement à comprendre. Alors la technique était tellement dangereuse parce qu'elle privait son utilisateur d'une faculté vital. En l'occurrence, les cordes vocales de la jeune femme avaient été tranchées. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter désespérément de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un son. Quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'avec de la rééducation, elle récupérerait sa voix. Elle finit par se calmer en constatant que son amie pleurait toujours désespérément sur ses genoux. Sakura caressa doucement son dos pour la réconforter. Karin releva la tête avec un visage qui exprimait l'impuissance. Elle affichait une moue d'enfant à qui on viendrait d'enlever sa sucrerie préférée.

Car oui, Sakura était la sucrerie préférée de la brune. Elle avait pu se comporter à nouveau comme une fille à ses côtés, elle avait pu se ressentir féminine grâce à elle. Si Sakura ne parlait plus, elle s'en voudrait à vie. Elle lui en voudrait à vie d'avoir utiliser cette technique pour sauver l'autre idiot qu'elle était pourtant tellement heureuse de voir en vie.

-Ah ! Sakura ne me regarde pas avec des yeux comme ça ! Avec qui je vais bien pouvoir m'engueuler si tu ne peux plus parler ? Avec qui je parlerai de choses que les mecs ne comprennent pas ! Pourquoi tu me laisses comme ça ?! sanglota t-elle en la serrant de toute ses forces.

Sakura en rigola, d'un rire triste puisqu'elle n'entendait plus le son de sa voix. Elle n'était même pas triste, elle était fière. Fière d'avoir donné quelque chose pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut sur le sofa d'en face le corps inanimé de Suigetsu. Il ne semblait pas allait mal, il semblait serein. Sa respiration était régulière. Elle eut un sourire attendri. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait un T-shirt et un short. Ses vêtements avaient dû être en piteux état. Sakura demanda à l'aide de signes plus ou moins explicites comment il allait.

-Il n'a pas grand chose, tu as presque tout fait.

Elle sourit à nouveau. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi apaisée. Elle vit le visage de Karin se contracter à nouveau, affichant une mine dépitée.

-Qu'est ce que qui s'est passé ?

Deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils semblaient être revenus le plus rapidement possible. Celui qui avait parlé était de carrure très imposante. Les traits de son visage étaient durs et neutres. Il portait des vêtements très larges. Lui aussi possédait une quantité de chakra impressionnante. Cette équipe semblait avoir était créée sur mesure. Ils étaient tous complémentaires.

Elle détourna légèrement son regard pour détailler la seconde personne. C'est de lui que venait cette aura sinistre et funeste. Terriblement noire. Quel genre d'action avait-il pu commettre ? Quelle haine avait bien pu s'emparé de lui pour qu'il soit tellement rongé par le désespoir ? La même sensation de mal qui l'avait enveloppé lorsqu'elle allait mourir. La même force inquiétante et grave.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Mais comme elle l'avait oublié, elle n'avait pas pu s'y préparer. Ces yeux pourpres, elle les connaissait par cœur. C'est la première chose qu'elle avait oublié d'ailleurs.


	6. Chapter 6

Inconsciemment, elle fronça les sourcils, le premier sentiment qu'elle ressentit en le voyant fut de la haine. Elle avait toujours pensé que lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient, une sensation de soulagement et de joie l'aurait envahi, encore une fois, elle s'était trompée. A croire qu'elle ne décidait pas elle-même de ses réactions. Et maintenant, elle imaginait toutes sortes de scénario qui permettraient d'envoyer le ténébreux dans l'autre monde. Elle fut elle-même étonnée d'imaginer de telles tortures pour l'enfant qu'elle avait aimé autrefois. Lui, il soutenait son regard, trop fière pour ne montrer ne serait-ce qu'une émotion, pas même du dégoût, son visage était parfaitement neutre. Elle se rendit compte que tout ce qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait à l'époque représentait à présent de l'amertume et de la répugnance. Elle sortit de ses pensées les plus profondes lorsque la rousse prit la parole.

- Elle… Elle est muette, lâcha t-elle.

Karin ne bégayait pas par peur ou par admiration pour le brun qui venait d'arriver, sa voix avait tout simplement flanché, car ses sanglots qui commençaient à cesser n'avaient alors pas tout à fait disparus. Elle était une femme orgueilleuse et détestait pleurer, aussi avait-elle réussi à ne plus sangloter. Sakura fut étonnée par sa capacité à cacher ses émotions, peut être faisait-elle partie de la même famille que Sasuke ? Elle en sourit, même dans les pires moments, elle arrivait à penser à des idioties.

- Comment ça muette ? répondit sèchement l'héritier du sharingan.

- Eh bien, tu vois, vu qu'elle a les cordes vocales coupées, c'est un oiseau qui a vu toute la scène qui me la raconté, fit-elle ironiquement.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était dur cependant, son regard était très agressif. En aucun cas la jeune femme n'avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère. Au contraire, elle avait insisté sur la bêtise du brun. L'homme qui accompagnait Sasuke trouva alors intelligent de se mêler de la conversation et de remettre la rousse qui manquait de respect à l'Uchiha en place.

- Je te signale qu'à plusieurs reprises, les oiseaux nous ont aidé à connaître le déplacement de nos ennemis.

Karin se mit à répliquer, et un combat verbal se mit en place. Sakura fut extrêmement étonnée par le calme et la sérénité de Juugo puisque c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait. Au contraire, Karin était déchaînée et menaçait à chaque instant de commettre un meurtre. Elle détourna vivement le regard de la scène lorsque son ex-coéquipier soupira. Il jeta un regard vers Suigetsu, sans doute pour voir si lui était en état de raconter pourquoi il avait lamentablement échoué à sa mission. Il en conclut rapidement que non. Sakura, toujours assise sur le sofa, suivait attentivement chacun de ses mouvements avec méfiance. Même si elle n'osait pas le montrer, elle avait peur. Elle cachait cette crainte en affichant un regard méprisant mais elle-même savait très bien qu'elle était effrayée. Elle se maudit une énième fois d'être aussi faible. Pour le moment, le brun restait immobile et semblait réfléchir. Elle se mit à étudier le rythme de sa respiration involontairement, toujours aussi calme et régulière, rien ne montrait un instant qu'il hésitait ou qu'il était perdu. Elle se surprit ensuite à analyser plusieurs détails de son physique. A commencer par sa peau, aussi pâle que dans ses souvenirs, aussi parfaite et lisse que la porcelaine. Elle ne faisant qu'accentuer le contraste avec ses cheveux, aussi sombres que la cendre. Elle remarqua que les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés, et son masque d'impassibilité semblait s'être renforcé. Il ne dégageait que prétention et arrogance, et peut-être était-ce la nostalgie de son enfance qui lui jouait des tours, mais elle le trouvait extrêmement attirant. Il était une âme sans vie dans un corps d'une beauté des plus sombres. Elle reprit ses esprit lorsqu'elle le vit s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le désir ressentit quelques instants plus tôt laissa rapidement place à la terreur. Malgré ses membres engourdis, elle se recula vivement, il fut plus rapide et l'attrapa avec force par le poignet, la rapprochant de lui. Elle détestait les manières barbares qu'il avait pour se faire comprendre, ne pouvait-il pas parler comme tout le monde ? La respiration de la jeune femme était devenue saccadée, la peur l'avait submergé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle eut beau essayer de se calmer, les pupilles du jeune homme lui étaient insupportables, tellement que pour ne plus les voir, elle ferma vivement les yeux.

- Calme-toi.

Il ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré, loin de là. Il avait prit un ton des plus désagréables, un ton las car elle lui faisait perdre un temps précieux, et le fait qu'elle ne puisse plus parler ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Karin et Juugo avait arrêté leur dispute, totalement subjugués par la scène, aucun d'eux ne connaissaient la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses. Sakura était toujours aussi crispée. Elle avait tenté de se débattre mais avait vite renoncé. Elle n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Elle ne le regardait pas pour autant. Elle l'entendit soupirer une seconde fois, était t-il toujours dans cet état d'ennui ? Ca en devenait exaspérant !

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, fit-il calmement.

Elle aurait crié son mécontentement si elle l'avait pu, jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille si c'était pour se retrouver piégée dans une de ses hypnoses. Elle préférait qu'il le fasse de force plutôt que de céder. En guise de réponse, elle secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Le ténébreux était fatigué par la jeune femme, il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être méfiante et têtue. Et lui détestait qu'on lui tienne tête.

Elle tentait de se défaire de son emprise, mais elle avait beau lutté, elle bougeait à peine. Perdue, elle ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur Karin en prenant soin d'éviter celui de l'Uchiha. Elle cherchait de l'aide, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle vit Karin devenir impuissante. La rousse baissa automatiquement le regard.

- Fais ce qu'il dit Sakura.

Ca sonnait trop faux pour être vrai. Elle allait devoir subir une torture alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas mérité et personne ne voulait l'aider. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous à sa merci ? Elle finit par céder. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, et comme d'habitude, sa sensibilité prit le dessus. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle lorsque son regard fixa celui de l'Uchiha, les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Elle ne su pas vraiment ce qui se passait, elle vit juste ses pupilles changer de forme et elle l'entendit prononcer quelques chose. Ensuite, elle se retrouva propulsée dans son passé. Plusieurs souvenirs qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ce que cherchait le brun. Elle sut qu'il était en train de chercher puisqu'il passait, elle ne sut comment, les passages qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle ressentit une douleur insupportable, aussi tenta t-elle de crier pour qu'il arrête de s'infiltrer dans sa tête. Toute sa vie ou presque était en train de défiler et elle ne supportait plus le tourment qu'il lui faisait subir. Elle agrippa le bras du jeune homme, elle serra de toutes ses forces. Ce geste n'avait pas de but mais comme elle voulait se libérer de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle devait faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre, ou du moins essayer. Lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, elle dû revivre une seconde fois l'horrible expérience qu'elle avait vécu peu de temps avant. Elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, supporter une intrusion dans son esprit est une chose épouvantable comme le lui avait expliqué Ino, qui grâce à sa technique héréditaire, en connaissait long. Cependant, lorsque Ino utilisait sa technique, la victime ne souffrait pas car elle ne touchait ni au passé, ni au vécu. Elle prenait juste possession de son corps.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme n'eut même plus la force de pleurer. Elle continuait seulement à mutiler le ténébreux en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Il dut néanmoins s'arrêter lorsque la rousse l'agrippa avec force.

- Arrêtes-tu vois bien qu'elle ne va pas tenir le coup !

Elle avait hurlé. Il n'insista pas. De toute manière, il avait vu ce qu'il voulait, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder. Il se releva sans accorder d'importance au corps qui gisait à présent inconscient sur le sofa. Karin s'empressa de commencer les premiers soins.

-Karin, tu viens avec moi, ordonna t-il en reprenant son sabre.

-Mais je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, pars avec Juugo !

- Dépêche-toi. Tu dois effacer nos traces, je suis recherché et vous avec.

Le regard qu'il lui lança supprima toute envie de résistance de la part de la rousse. Elle se releva et après avoir donné quelques recommandations à Juugo, elle le suivit.

Sakura se réveilla quelques temps plus tard. Elle n'avait pas mal physiquement. Elle se portait même plutôt bien. Cependant, au niveau moral, elle souffrait atrocement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui avait volé une partie de sa vie, toutes les choses que l'on garde secrètes et que l'on considère comme intimes, les souvenirs heureux comme sombres, les moments de bonheur comme de chagrin. Il les avait souillé, ça le lui appartenait c'était ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle. Un pouvoir aussi puissant ne devrait pas exister, c'est ce qu'elle se mit à penser. Son regard était vide et son visage assombri. Elle détourna lentement la tête pour voir comment se portait Suigetsu. A priori, il allait bien. Elle entendit des bruits de chaîne et des cris plutôt faibles. Ca venait d'une porte un peu plus bas, elle en était sûre. Elle se tourna vivement vers Juugo qui regardait par la fenêtre, il semblait discuter avec un oiseau, elle n'y fit pas plus attention. A vrai dire, ces bruits l'intriguaient au plus haut point, et plutôt que de demander, autant aller vérifier par elle-même. Elle se leva sans un bruit, grâce aux entraînements de camouflage, elle n'avait pas de souci pour ce genre de choses. Le seul problème était de créer un clone pour éviter que l'on ne remarque sa disparition. Elle abandonna cette idée. De toute façon, elle ne resterait pas longtemps en bas. Sa curiosité était juste à son comble et à cet instant, elle ne ressentait plus rien, qu'on la punisse n'y changerait rien. Elle n'était vraiment plus à ça près. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas plutôt lent. Plus elle s'approchait de la porte en question, plus les bruits étaient intenses. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la clenche, elle se sentit attraper par la taille avant d'être projeter avec une force incroyable à sa place d'origine, à s'avoir dans le salon avec Suigetsu. Elle pensa que son cœur avait dû s'arrêter de battre au moins une bonne seconde tellement la surprise et la frayeur avaient été grande. Sa main était d'ailleurs posée sur son cœur, sans doute un réflexe pour tenter de reprendre un rythme de respiration régulier. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, elle constata qu'une carrure imposante se trouvait face à elle, affichant une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, à savoir la colère.

Qu'est ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ? demanda t-il rageusement.

Elle constata avec horreur qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il hurlait et une de ses mains était plaquée sur son visage, sans doute pour tenter d'estomper la douleur. Lorsque Sakura crut que tout était fini et qu'il avait canalisé sa violence, elle se rendit compte qu'il affichait un sourire des plus carnassiers. Il ricana sombrement et s'avança d'un pas lent vers la jeune femme.

- Tuer… Les faibles.

Il répétait cette phrase sans cesse tout en s'approchant dangereusement de Sakura qui s'était d'ailleurs mise debout. Des marques étranges étaient apparues sur son corps, semblables à celles que Sasuke abordait lorsqu'il avait reçu la morsure d'Orochimaru. Lui aussi avait donc été victime du serpent ? Et cette phrase qu'il ne cessait de répéter, elle était à son intention. Il parlait de faible et l'avait choisi elle alors que Suigetsu était bien plus mal en point. Dégageait-elle si peu d'assurance ?

Il s'élança vers elle avec une rapidité déconcertante. Un corps à corps violant débuta. La jeune femme se défendait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais sa puissance était telle et l'agressivité qu'il dégageait était si intense qu'elle avait du mal à lutter. Ils n'étaient pas du même niveau au corps à corps, elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle l'avait rapidement deviné, seulement elle, elle n'était douée que pour le ninjutsu médical et le corps à corps justement. Il n'avait pas une égratignure qu'elle était déjà à bout de souffle. Elle était énervée. Elle ne supportait plus ces combats à répétition qu'elle ne devrait pas subir en temps normal. Elle ne s'était pas reconvertie dans le domaine médical pour rien. Cependant la « bête » en face d'elle, car il n'avait vraiment plus rien d'humain, ne semblait pas de cet avis. D'ailleurs, il semblait à la jeune femme qu'il jouait avec. Elle en était sûre. En réalité, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, elle serait déjà morte. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle continuait à lutter. Elle avait déjà abattu un mur et le canapé où se trouvait Suigetsu devait être le seul meuble de la pièce encore en état.

Le combat durait depuis une demi heure à présent, Sakura avait dû protéger Suigetsu. Elle s'en serait bien passé. Elle n'avait plus assez de chakra pour se battre et était cachée à l'extérieur, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il devait les avoir repéré d'ailleurs puisqu'elle l'entendait s'approcher dangereusement, toujours avec le même rire sadique. Elle entendit un bruit fracassant. Elle se releva, un immense nuage de fumée l'encerclait. Elle plissa les yeux comme réflexe. Elle distinguait trois silhouettes, dont une à terre. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle distingua clairement Sasuke, Karin et Juugo. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs très énervée et hurlait, ce qui semblait normal à présent, sur ses coéquipiers. Juugo était à terre et tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Quand à Sasuke, il semblait… Il ne semblait rien, justement, comme à son habitude. Elle le vit venir vers elle avec Karin à ses côtés. Il semblaient plutôt proches d'ailleurs, elle venait de le constater. Avant, elle n'y aurait pas fait attention, trop occupée à faire des reproches mentaux à son ancien ami. Il passa à côté d'elle sans lui accorder un regard, sans un mot. Karin, une main sur la hanche, attendait. Il ramassa Suigetsu qui gisait à terre, toujours inconscient. Lorsqu'il repassa à ses côtés, elle aurait préféré qu'il fasse comme si elle n'existait pas.

- T'es emmerdante.

C'était court, direct, et plein de reproches. C'était Sasuke. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings. Elle le détestait, elle le haïssait réellement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que cette horreur ne vous à pas rendu aveugle ... (j'ai jamais était aussi déçut de moi même --" je doit être rouillé )

merci de te proposer Hanahi-chan =D mais à présent amethsyte s'en chargera ( d'ailleurs merci tu ma quand même bien remonté le moral ^^ )


End file.
